


Summer Loving

by beautifullyheeled



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Love, Grease - Freeform, Greaserlock, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Only Referenced Once, Original Character(s), Period-Typical Homophobia, Summer Romance, Teenlock, Understanding Relative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyheeled/pseuds/beautifullyheeled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was in London, visiting his aunt during the summer hols. The year was 1959. She had suggested he go spend some time in the country. Possibly go work with the local doctor near the family’s summer home. He was sceptical, but then realised even if it was a small town, there were bound to be other teens. And it was only a few hours out of the city by train, so he couldn’t see the harm...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Loving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qinipo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinipo/gifts).



> This work is for the Exchangelock AU. I was lucky enough to get Smaugnussen, who gave a wide range of choices for their prompt. I do hope you enjoy this little fic it was a pleasure to write! ~Bo

John was in London, visiting his aunt during the summer hols. The year was 1959. She had suggested he go spend some time in the country. Possibly go work with the local doctor near the family’s summer home. He was sceptical, but then realised even if it was a small town, there were bound to be other teens. And it was only a few hours out of the city by train, so he couldn’t see the harm. 

“You’re fifteen, John. Your mum sent you here to get your footing in more civilised society...”

If only she could see him now.

He had started working with the doctor and found he enjoyed it immensely. Especially because the doctor had a nephew who often times came to cause minor trouble and then, like a whirling dervish, would be off again to only God knew where. The teen finally realised it, he had his first _real_ crush. On a _He_. Not a _She_. Sure he had kissed girls, and they were nice, but that boy... well, he had to steady himself inside every time. He’d been squirrelled a few pulp books by Harriet that he’d whispered heatedly to her about once he found them unpacking, but maybe now they’d help deflect the couple that kept up the summer house. Maybe he could ask the boy over to listen to records and study since he too seemed to have a want for medical knowledge.

On a warm slow afternoon, the boy, Sherlock, came to pester John about getting his hands on a few supplies. He’d eyeballed him a few times; winked once he got what an exasperated John gave him. Today was no different. The boy wanted more slides and he wasn’t giving them up. John bantered with him until Doc Holmes came out, gave the two of them an appraising look, and sent them to the chemists to go get a couple of fountain sodas and to ballyhoo there instead. John knew this was his chance to finally, really, get to know the boy better. They were half way to the shops when Sherlock pulled him into one of the small accessways, big enough for a bike messenger and not much more. His breath caught in his chest and he looked around trying to sus out the reason behind the move. John was rewarded with a swift, soft kiss and hands capturing his shoulders as an answer.

“Sherlock...” His voice had gone softer than he expected. “What is... I mean are you?”

“You _have_ to know, John. Isn’t it obvious?” Sherlock pulled back but left his hands to rest where they were. “I mean, Uncle knows... he’s French enough to not care. That’s why he sent us out. Don’t deny you have feelings... I haven’t read you wrong, have I?”

“No, no you haven’t,” The blond replied hastily before shooting glances down the access. “I do. I just, well, boys... this is new. And we are in _public_ Sherlock.”

“What are we going to do about that, then?” The straightlaced looking boy had nothing but mischief in his light grey eyes. “Care to skip off and go to your place? Spin some platters?”

“And the jive talk?” John laughed warmly. “Yeah, okay. We can go to the house. I would warn you about no one but myself living there, but somehow I don’t think that would even be a bother.”

“Worried for my purity then, John?” Sherlock teased as he squeezed John’s shoulders once more before letting him go. “How very chivalrous of you.” 

Dropping a wink, Sherlock left the accessway and waited for John to catch up before heading to John’s. He’s fallen into a dazed state for a moment at first, but then tried to pick their previous ramblings up. The other boy made it easy on him and before he knew it, they were at his place. 

“I’ll grab a couple of treats then, go ahead and let your fingers walk through the selection.” John hoped he sounded more sure than he felt. 

He found himself pep talking under his breath as the kettle boiled and he brewed their tea. He’d forgotten to ask how Sherlock took it (oh God) and placed the sugar and cream on the tray along with some soft, doughy biscuits he’d been told were called joulutorttu. They looked like the pinwheels that girls loved to wave in the breeze and were delicious. These particular ones were filled with strawberry jam from the looks of them. He found himself wondering how Sherlock’s lips would taste like after the sweets. Blushing, he came in from the kitchen with the settings and placed it on the rug closest to the Olympic and pulled a couple of the tufted pillows to sit on. 

“I didn’t know how you took your tea.” John stated, his nerves making his voice crack slightly. 

“Two sugar, no cream.” Sherlock spun the vinyl between his fingers and smiled heatedly. He’d removed his light cardigan and short sleeved shirt in favor of his white undershirt. Those arms. Quite defined; more then John had noticed before. “Found one I thought we might like.”

“Yea, sure. Spin it while I settle the tea.” 

The boy swallowed hard trying to get a hold of himself. They’d already kissed, he knew it would feel nice. Warm. His blood sung brightly as he felt the rush that he would normally feel during rugby in the fray. He just needed to be cool. The bright, warm voice of Miss Bassey came over the speakers as Sherlock sat beside John, choosing to ignore the cushion that he had placed on the other side. 

_”Kiss me, Honey, kiss me...”_

“John,” His name was whispered in his ear, the hot breath making him shiver. “You didn’t really expect me to sit all the way over there, did you? After I’ve already gotten to kiss those cherry lips once.”

“No-no... here’s good. Good, yea.” John licked at his lips, the memory fresh. “And you... oh, okay.”

 _”I’d like to play a game with you...”_ Sherlock brushed his lips along John’s ear as he crooned along with the words. _“...little game especially for two...”_ They wandered down his throat before Sherlock opened his mouth and lightly kissed at John’s jaw. “How’s that, Honey?”

John moved and captured the roving lips into another kiss. This time though, he was less stunned and more active. He wanted to snog Sherlock within an inch of his life. First kissing him in the access where they could have been caught and now he was singing to him? The boy’s lips were softer than he had thought they would have been, his mouth slightly more open as their tongues caressed and moved together. One of them was breathing quickly, the other one moaning softly. John had no idea which was which, just that this was a little slice of heaven. 

_”Just settle down, let me teach you how...”_ Sherlock continued as his hands began to rove over John’s back as he settled in his lap. John had held onto this hips as he bit at Sherlock’s lower lip. The boy had him on fire. Who would have thought this clean cut babydoll would have been so responsive. “Cherry baby, so sweet.”

The dark, curly hair begged to be touched, but John was riveted to the feel of the thin shirt between his fingers and the heat of the skin just under it. Sherlock’s words washed over him, tearing at his control as well. He could feel his trousers grow too tight and whimpered a bit before beginning to back off. They should be clear headed. It was crazy, the feelings were high... but did he want him. 

“Sherlock... Sherlock,” John quietly spoke between hot kisses. “We need to calm down... don’t you want; I mean... we’re not even steady.” He knew he was whining, the words forced. And he really did not want to stop; no he wanted to push the other boy down and- well. “Please, let’s. Just a minute.”

“Sure, Honey,” Sherlock kissed those snog-bruised lips a few times before backing away, but he remained in John’s lap. He’d move, but only if the boy made him. “You should know, I have a bit of a reputation where I’m from. You sure you want something this elicit? We’d have to keep it on the down low.”

The taller boy worked off his ring and held it in his palm. An offer. A pledge. They’d have all summer to work it out. Make memories that will hold them over until the next time when John could come back out again.

“Yes, Sherlock. I want nothing more.” He moved one of his hands and grasped the ring, placing it on his middle right finger. “Mine’s upstairs... I could go-”

“We could go get it?” Sherlock arched his eyebrow wickedly.

“Tea first.” John beamed at the boy and placed a sweet in his mouth.


End file.
